voljinsarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vel'daj
Born and raised within the Darkspear tribe, Vel'daj has always played the roll of protector for family and friends. Vel'daj grew up following the ways of the life-protecting druids of Azeroth, and even when he lost his connection to nature, he would never forget how to be a Guardian. Appearance Vel'daj, more or less, looks like your typical Darkspear troll. While only a couple inches taller than the average, his blue-purple skin and braided purple hair easily links him back to the island troll tribe. He is almost always hunched over. His right tusk is carved with simple patterns, and both of his ears have a few piercings each. He is typically seen with at least some face paint on, usually small crescent moons painted around both of his purple eyes as a small nod to the goddess Elune. Biography Childhood in the Darkspear Islands/Echo Isles Vel'daj was barely a few years old when the Darkspear Tribe joined the Horde, so his life in the Eastern Kingdoms was short. The shift did have at least a minor affect on his childhood thought. His parents, along with the rest of the tribe, had to make the shift from being very open with their cannibalistic and sacrificial voodoo practices to either being very secretive with it, or abandoning it entirely. His Witch doctor mother and Shadow Hunter father chose to continue their practices quietly, but still taught the full extent of it to Vel'daj and his brother, Tek'karen, leaving it up to the troll brothers to chose for themselves if they wanted to practice any sort of voodoo. A New Home, a Life Lost Growing up within the Horde was far from a quiet life. Settling on the Echo Isles was rough, and it was a long time before the Darkspear Trolls were able to call the new isles their home. Vel'daj was a few years short of adulthood when Zalazane took over the Echo Isles. While he, his brother, and his mother stayed on the safety of what would later be Sen'jin Village's shores, his father was right on the front lines, trying to re-claim the isles for the Tribe. Vel'daj wanted to help, but was still young and not very experienced in fighting, save for the few fights he had gotten into over protecting his younger brother. Zalazane was soon defeated, but it wasn't until they went back to the isles that Vel'daj and his family learned that his father had perished in the fight. He died as a hero of the Darkspear, but Vel'daj had been very close to his father, and his loss effected him greatly. Becoming A Druid Riddled with grief and feeling lost, Vel'daj was unsure what to do. His mother had practically abandoned all practices that connected her to the Loa; the loss of her mate leaving her feeling like the Loa had abandoned the tribe. So, he sought out the guidance of other Loa priests and witch doctors, simply needing someone to talk to outside of his family. He soon came across Zen'tabra, who taught him about the raptor Loa, Gonk. It was through Gonk that Zen'tabra and the other witch doctors had learned of the Emerald dream and of druidism, and protecting life and helping it thrive was the path Vel'daj now realized he wanted to take. Being both kind and protective, the ways of the Wild God Ursoc seemed to be what Vel'daj had a natural affinity for. He wanted to keep his family and friends safe, and do what he can to protect them since he was unable to do so for his father. He learned everything he could about being a druid, but began to master the ways of a Guardian. As he got older, he soon began to travel, wanting to help others in need and learn more about the ways of the druid. The trolls were still relatively new to Druidism, and he knew there was more knowledge to be found elsewhere on Azeroth. He kept in touch with his brother and mother during his travels, even visiting home when he could. Falling for A Blood Elf Donec aliquam neque odio, ut tempus nisl maximus id. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Aliquam erat volutpat. Nunc gravida blandit lacus, sed commodo quam tincidunt sit amet. Curabitur molestie maximus ipsum, eget tincidunt leo faucibus id. Pellentesque orci lacus, tincidunt at finibus ut, faucibus sit amet ex. Mauris quis nisl quis felis efficitur varius et suscipit massa. Praesent vulputate lectus quis auctor pretium. Duis eu tortor et lorem egestas euismod id eget justo. Fusce id semper ante. Ut vel hendrerit mauris. Death, and Resurrection While travelling and helping others, Vel'daj would occasionally come across old friends, including a priest by the name of Seji'bu. The pair would travel and work together, enjoying each other's company and working well together as a duo who's main goal was merely to aid whom ever they could. Their travels would soon come to a halt as the friends were attacked by the Twilight Hammer; a cult on a quest to raise Aku'mai the Devourer. Seji, Vel and a few other friends they had with them at the time did what they could to bring the cult down, and ultimately halt their plans, but would soon find themselves only pawns to be sacrificed. In what would become Vel's darkest moment, the young druid tried to protect his allies, but to no avail. One by one, his friends were picked off, until he himself was killed by the cult, becoming one of the many sacrifices to raise Aku'mai and their previous leader Shi'tal from the depths. The last thing Vel saw before his last breath, was his few remaining friends suffering deadly blows, and Seji was the only one left standing when Vel's world went dark. He doesn't remember how long he had been dead. He briefly remembers encountering the death Loa, Bwonsamdi, but is unsure if he actually met the Loa or if it was a dream. However, the next thing he knows, his eyes are open. He's alive again. At least, to an extent. Risen into undeath by the Lich King, Vel'daj had barely any memory of his past life; only that he should have been dead, and the name "Vel" seemed familiar. Now with an unexplainable drive to follow and be loyal to the Lich King, he took on the the name "Vel'jian", and the new Death Knight followed the Lich King's every order just like any good soldier would, even if he did have an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he slaughtered innocents. New life as a Death Knight Donec aliquam neque odio, ut tempus nisl maximus id. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Aliquam erat volutpat. Nunc gravida blandit lacus, sed commodo quam tincidunt sit amet. Curabitur molestie maximus ipsum, eget tincidunt leo faucibus id. Pellentesque orci lacus, tincidunt at finibus ut, faucibus sit amet ex. Mauris quis nisl quis felis efficitur varius et suscipit massa. Praesent vulputate lectus quis auctor pretium. Duis eu tortor et lorem egestas euismod id eget justo. Fusce id semper ante. Ut vel hendrerit mauris. Currently Donec aliquam neque odio, ut tempus nisl maximus id. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Aliquam erat volutpat. Nunc gravida blandit lacus, sed commodo quam tincidunt sit amet. Curabitur molestie maximus ipsum, eget tincidunt leo faucibus id. Pellentesque orci lacus, tincidunt at finibus ut, faucibus sit amet ex. Mauris quis nisl quis felis efficitur varius et suscipit massa. Praesent vulputate lectus quis auctor pretium. Duis eu tortor et lorem egestas euismod id eget justo. Fusce id semper ante. Ut vel hendrerit mauris. Donec vel augue ut sapien vehicula scelerisque. In eu egestas lectus. Nulla cursus dui eu lobortis pellentesque. Duis convallis id turpis sed sodales. Proin efficitur, purus et semper auctor, turpis purus porttitor dui, euismod facilisis enim dolor sagittis augue. Aliquam facilisis eget nisi et ultricies. Nullam eget nisi malesuada, eleifend arcu a, auctor enim. Sed a pulvinar ligula. Nulla id diam ante. Aliquam erat volutpat. Maecenas efficitur molestie ultrices. Vestibulum semper non enim vitae sagittis. Morbi nec vulputate tellus, vitae varius est. Religion The Loa: Bwonsamdi Donec aliquam neque odio, ut tempus nisl maximus id. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Aliquam erat volutpat. Nunc gravida blandit lacus, sed commodo quam tincidunt sit amet. Curabitur molestie maximus ipsum, eget tincidunt leo faucibus id. Pellentesque orci lacus, tincidunt at finibus ut, faucibus sit amet ex. Mauris quis nisl quis felis efficitur varius et suscipit massa. Praesent vulputate lectus quis auctor pretium. Duis eu tortor et lorem egestas euismod id eget justo. Fusce id semper ante. Ut vel hendrerit mauris. Donec vel augue ut sapien vehicula scelerisque. In eu egestas lectus. Nulla cursus dui eu lobortis pellentesque. Duis convallis id turpis sed sodales. Proin efficitur, purus et semper auctor, turpis purus porttitor dui, euismod facilisis enim dolor sagittis augue. Aliquam facilisis eget nisi et ultricies. Nullam eget nisi malesuada, eleifend arcu a, auctor enim. Sed a pulvinar ligula. Nulla id diam ante. Aliquam erat volutpat. Maecenas efficitur molestie ultrices. Vestibulum semper non enim vitae sagittis. Morbi nec vulputate tellus, vitae varius est.